


Lottie The Babysitter

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: While Tiana was not her blood sister, after being close friends for so long (fifteen years when Tiana and Naveen married), Charlotte considered Tiana to be her sister, and Tiana felt the same way, therefore, any children that Tiana had with Naveen, were her nieces and nephews.





	Lottie The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: " “Auntie Charlotte” babysits for Tiana and Naveen's kid(s)."

While Tiana was not her blood sister, after being close friends for so long (fifteen years when Tiana and Naveen married), Charlotte considered Tiana to be her sister, and Tiana felt the same way, therefore, any children that Tiana had with Naveen, were her nieces and nephews. 

In 1936, ten years after Tiana and Naveen were married; they had two children, whom called Charlotte ‘aunt’. Michael Ray, age seven and Emma Charlotte, age five. And she loved them so much. They were absolute wonderful children, and she would have spoiled them completely rotten, had she any say in the matter.

Charlotte really loved it when Tiana and Naveen went places just the two of them because this meant that she got to babysit Emma and Michael: a couple of hours where she got to spend with her niece and nephew, taking care of them.

“Guess who’s here?” she exclaimed, upon walking into Tiana and Naveen’s home. 

The two children, who she referred to as her niece and nephew, rushed over to her and exclaimed, “Auntie Charlotte! Auntie Charlotte!”

Charlotte dropped the bags she was carrying and squatted down to their height and opened her arms out, allowing Michael and Emma to run into her arms. 

When they did so, she closed her arms around them and hugged them.

“Mwah!” Charlotte said, giving loud and wet kisses to both children on their face.

“Hey, Lottie,” Tiana said, standing next to Naveen in front of Charlotte and their two children, “Thanks for babysittin’.”

“It’s no trouble, Tia,” Charlotte told them with a smile as she stood up.

“Say bye bye to mom and dad now!” Charlotte said cheerily.

Charlotte, Michael, and Emma waved goodbye to Tiana and Naveen as they left.

Once the door was closed, Charlotte picked up her bags and said, “Who wants chocolate candy and stuffed animals!”

Both children exclaimed, “Me, me!”


End file.
